Knife Play
by freebird22259
Summary: SakuraxNeji: Neji knew all of Sakura's little secrets... even the ones she thought he didn't. What happens when Neji reveals that he knows the biggest one? Better yet, how will he tell her on her birthday? ONESHOT, LEMON


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back for now…I figure they might be sending me to Job Corps on the 16****th**** of this month, so this might be the last oneshot for a while. Ya know, I just found out I have 49 different phobias! That's really sad. The story is of course OOC and AU-ish. They are shinobi in modern times okay? LOL!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Well here lately, I haven't told you guys how much I truly appreciate the reviews and complements you send me. It really helps and I am thankful to all of you, even anonymous reviewers. You guys give me the motivation and inspiration to write my stories. Without all of you, I doubt I'd have the courage. Thank you all so much for making my time on FF wonderful. **_

**Now, On with the story yes?**

DEFINITION TIME: Knife play does not involve cutting the skin, but simply running the blade tip down your skin. I myself am a fan of this particular fetish lol.

**Knife Play**

"Sakura, this has to be the best birthday party this year!" screamed Ino above the loud club music.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

She was currently grinding against Neji, who seemed to remain as unaffected as ever. Sakura however, could feel his fingers twitching on her stomach. Sakura smiled at her friend and as the music ended, both girls took off towards the bar to get a drink. Shikamaru walked over to him.

"They look good tonight."

"Yeah they do."

Neji examine Sakura, who was leaning over the bar. She was wearing a tight black and purple lace-up dress with purple stilettos. As usual, she didn't need make-up and her long pink hair was down. He saw the bartender look at her lustfully and restrained from being the hell out of the guy.

"Two Cosmos and two beers."

"Anything for you gorgeous." he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Sakura frowned at the guy.

"I can change that in one night." he smirked at her.

"You wish." Sakura was sneering at the man.

"I know. If you'll just come back…"

The man didn't get all of his sentence out before Sakura was up on the bar and the guy got a face full of purple stiletto. You could feel Sakura murderous intent float across the room.

"I am taken by Neji Hyuga, whom I love very much! So back the fuck off!" Her scream could be heard all around the club. "Now, can someone get me my drinks?"

She jumped off the counter and looked at Ino. She raised one eyebrow.

"He had it coming!" Sakura said.

"You're right, but did you have to almost implant your stiletto into his head?"

Sakura thought about it a moment. "…Yes."

Ino laughed at her best friend. Finally, a guy got their drinks and they made their way over to their friends. Sakura handed Neji his beer and she knocked back her Cosmo. Neji leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"So you love me huh?" Sakura fought the urge to jump him right there.

"You know I do." she whispered back.

"So, did you kill that guy?" asked Sai. He had gotten more nice over the years.

"No…"

"She almost implanted her stiletto heel into his head!" Ino screamed.

"Shut up, Pig! You would have done the same thing!"

Sakura stood and her ass was level with Neji's eyes. He kept looking longingly at her while she and Ino fought.

"I wouldn't kill the guy for hitting on me, Forehead!" Ino screeched and stood as well.

"Oh bullshit! You know you would have!" Sakura crossed her arms and looked at Ino.

"…Okay, fine. You win. You're right." Ino sat back down.

Sakura triumphantly pumped her arms in the air. When she finally sat back down, she threw her long, creamy legs over Neji's lap and leaned against the wall. Naruto and Hinata were dancing, Tenten and Lee were dancing, Sai came alone, and Sasuke was off in the corner hitting on some slutty girls. Sakura sighed, knowing her friend was a fucking idiot. One day he was going to want to date a nice girl, but if he keeps getting the reputation of a slut fucker, it was never going to happen.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sai noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sai. Just thinking."

Just then, the other couples and Sasuke joined them. He looked…sad? Angry? Sakura furrowed her brow as she tried to think of the word to describe him. Disappointed? Ah yes, disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'm tired of going out with hoes. I ready for a real relationship." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"FINALLY!" Sakura jumped up and reached across the table and hugged him. "You finally have some sense in that brain of yours."

Sakura sat back down and threw her legs back over Neji's legs. Sasuke was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell do you mean?" he frowned at her.

"You were getting a really bad reputation that I didn't want you to get, but I knew I couldn't help you because you don't want my help." Sakura took a breath. "I've tried over and over to tell you the reputation you were gaining, but you wouldn't listen to me. It's a good thing for you I met a really nice girl that likes you for who you are and not want you have."

"Does she even breathe?" asked Sai.

"Sometimes." Ino responded.

Sakura pouted at her friends.

"You guys are so mean!" she said.

She however shut up when she felt Neji run his fingers over her smooth flesh. A jolt of longing shot up her spine. They'd been together for seven years and she had turned 27 today. She looked at Neji and smiled. He knew that smile, it promised things.

"Hey! Can we get some Jell-O shooters over here?" screamed Ino.

The bartender waved and brought them a tray of the tasty treats. Sakura picked one up and looked at everyone.

"Here's to getting older, wiser and having more fun!"

Everybody downed the shots, turned their glasses over, and let out a loud whoop. Sakura had been having a great time, but she wanted to get home and have a little more fun. wink, wink. snicker, snicker Sakura wrapped up the party, announcing that she was tired and ready to soak in a hot bath. Everybody said bye and left the club. Sakura clung to Neji's arm as they walked to her apartment.

Turns out she had gotten a little drunk, but not enough to really inhibit her. She just wanted to be very close to Neji…very, VERY close. She felt his arm move around her waist and she leaned against him.

"I know you aren't drunk Sakura."

"I know. I just want to be close to you."

Sakura ran her fingers through his long hair and he shivered. He loved it when she touched him…no matter where she touched him. He smirked as he thought about her 'present' for tonight. It was definitely going to be a surprise. Neji smirked to himself as they arrived at her apartment.

Sakura unlocked the door and after the were both inside and the door was shut and locked, Sakura found herself pressed tightly against the wall. Neji's mouth instantly locked onto hers. She returned the kiss with fervor and nibbled on his bottom lip. His lips parted and her tongue darted inside his mouth. They fought for dominance as Neji lifted her and Sakura wrapped her long legs around his waist.

They pulled away from the wall and moved toward her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her until they needed air. When they parted, he looked into her lust clouded eyes and smiled.

"I'll be right back, Sakura. I have a surprise for you."

As Neji disappeared from her room, she hurriedly threw off the now uncomfortable clothes. As she stretched her body out of the bed, her hair fanned out around her, she closed her eyes. She didn't hear Neji slip into the room, but she did feel a blade run down her sensitive skin. Her eyes shot open and she looked at a smug Neji.

"You didn't think I knew your secret Sakura-chan. You like knife play."

"When did you find out?" she shuddered as the blade moved down her skin.

"A few years ago. I thought tonight would be a good time to use my knowledge."

Sakura could feel the familiar heat pooling between her legs as the blade moved around her nipples. Neji took his time, slowly tracing every inch of her flesh with the blade until she was panting and begging for him.

"Neji…please…" Sakura begged.

It was torture…but torture never felt so good. She loved it and hated it…she wanted more. Neji threw his kunai into the wall opposite them and ran his fingers down Sakura stomach. He could feel her trembling and he loved it. He loved the way he made her feel.

He kissed her…a burning kiss that fueled her passion and lust. Then, he slowly slipped into her. Sakura arched her hips, wanting him to penetrate deeper. Neji buried himself in her then stopped. He looked at her beautiful face, flush from need.

"Sakura…" he whispered in her ear.

He began to move within her and she moaned. He loved to hear her moan…it was throaty and thoroughly sexy. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers down his chest.

"Neji…I need more." she whispered.

Neji heard her as if she had screamed it at him. He picked up his pace, feeling her silken walls tighten around his hard member. She was close, but so was he. He captured her lips and moved faster within her. She moaned, arching her back.

Neji felt the first sign of her impending orgasm and picked up his pace yet again. Sakura cried out as he slammed into her. She was close…oh-so close. The she was at her peak. Spots blinded her and she came, crying out Neji's name, fingers digging into his back.

A few thrusts later, Neji's came as well. He collapsed beside her and pulled her close to him. She was falling asleep when she heard his voice cut through her hazy mind.

"Sakura…I love you…I really do."

She fell asleep with a smile touching her lips.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, corny ending. Blah…I'm not in a good mood. Sorry if it sucked guys. sigh I think I'm getting too stressed out. The muscles in my shoulders and back are so tight is hurts to breathe. **

**I think I need to take it easy…or take a hot bath. Or quit worrying in general. I actually scared to go to Job Corps. If you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, here are some of my fears which I think will explain it to you.**

Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society

Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.

Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.

Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed.

Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions.

Demophobia- Fear of crowds.

Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school.

Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of loneliness.

Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak.

Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations.

Xenophobia- Fear of strangers.

**Yes, I know. I'm weird…if you know my story, then you know why I'm afraid of these things. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
